Field
The technology of the disclosure relates to GRIN lens holders configured to support gradient index (GRIN) lens, wherein the GRIN lens holders may be employed in plugs and receptacles for facilitating optical connections.
Technical Background
Benefits of optical fiber include extremely wide bandwidth and low noise operation. Because of these advantages, optical fiber is increasingly being used for a variety of applications, including but not limited to broadband voice, video, and data transmission. Fiber optic networks employing optical fiber are being developed and used to deliver voice, video, and data transmissions to subscribers over both private and public networks. These fiber optic networks often include separated connection points linking optical fibers to provide “live fiber” from one connection point to another connection point. In this regard, fiber optic equipment is located in data distribution centers or central offices to support optical fiber interconnections.
Fiber optic connectors are provided to facilitate optical connections with optical fibers for the transfer of light. For example, optical fibers can be optically connected to another optical device, such as a light-emitting diode (LED), laser diode, or opto-electronic device for light transfer. As another example, optical fibers can be optically connected to other optical fibers through mated fiber optic connectors. In any of these cases, it is important that the end face of an optically connected optical fiber be precisely aligned with the optical device or other optical fiber to avoid or reduce coupling loss. For example, the optical fiber is disposed through a ferrule that precisely locates the optical fiber with relation to the fiber optic connector housing.
It is common to provide flat end-faced multi-fiber ferrules to more easily facilitate multiple optical fiber connections between the fiber optic connector supporting the ferrule and other fiber optic connectors or other optical devices. In this regard, it is important that fiber optic connectors be designed to allow the end faces of the optical fibers disposed in the ferrule to be placed into contact or closely spaced with an optical device or other optical fiber for light transfer. If an air gap is disposed between the optical fiber and the optical device or other optical fiber, the end of the optical fiber is cleaved (e.g., laser-cleaved) and polished into a curved form to allow it to act as a lens. Spherical aberrations can occur when the end face of the optical fiber is cleaved and polished into a curved form thereby introducing optical losses.
Gradient index (GRIN) lenses offer an alternative to polishing curvatures onto ends of optical fibers to form lenses. GRIN lenses focus light through a precisely controlled radial variation of the lens material's index of refraction from the optical axis to the edge of the lens. The internal structure of this index gradient can dramatically reduce the need for tightly controlled surface curvatures and results in a simple, compact lens. This allows a GRIN lens with flat surfaces to collimate light emitted from an optical fiber or to focus an incident beam into an optical fiber. The GRIN lens can be provided in the form of a glass rod that is disposed in a lens holder as part of a fiber optic connector. The flat surfaces of a GRIN lens allow easy bonding or fusing of one end to an optical fiber disposed inside the fiber optic connector with the other end of the GRIN lens disposed on the ferrule end face. The flat surface on the end face of a GRIN lens can reduce aberrations, because the end faces can be polished to be planar or substantially planar to the end face of the ferrule. The flat surface of the GRIN lens allows for easy cleaning of end faces of the GRIN lens. It is important that the GRIN lens holder be designed with internal holders that place and secure the GRIN lenses in alignment with the desired angular accuracy to avoid or reduce coupling loss.